Those fangs in my neck
by VinylCrown
Summary: Twilight Sparkle no cree en nada que no tenga pruebas científicas. ¿Qué pasaría si un ser que según ella no existe, la viene a visitar? (Pésimo summary. Humanización. Mucho OOC y vampiros.)


_Twilight POV._

Cuenta la leyenda que una vez al año, sucede algo completamente improbable. Aunque muestres toda la cantidad de pruebas y testigos posibles, no sería lógico. La leyenda muestra que cada viernes 13, aparecen los reyes de la noche, los vampiros. Cosa que no entiendo por que demonios la gente se traga este mito tan absurdo. Es que… ¡Porque lo creen! Yo obviamente, me vivo en la ciencia y lógica, por eso, me es imposible creer en cuentos de hadas. De pequeña, nunca me gustaron estos tipos de historias; simplemente no las creía. En mi 'tierna' infancia, siempre era la que 'jodía' los cuentos. Me la pasaba preguntando, o más bien, afirmando, que los cuentos esos de princesitas eran estúpidos. Osea, ¿hada madrina? por favor, la droga no es buena para ti, Cenicienta. ¿Y qué pedo con la caperucita roja? ¿Lobos que hablan? ¿Qué se fumó el autor? Me pueden llamar insensible, hielo seco, sin infancia, bla bla bla bla. Nada hará que me quite esta idea de la cabeza. Nada. No, en serio. ¿Por qué la gente es tan imbécil?

- **Twilight Sparkle. ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no digas palabras feas!?** –Ugh, cuando tu madre te llama por tu nombre completo, sabes que la cosa se puso fea.-

- **Más de mil veces, mamá. Espera...** –Pausé de golpe, y pensativa, observé a mi madre ¿Eso significa que dije en voz alta todo eso?-

- **Jovencita, si te vuelvo a escuchar otra vez con ese tipo de vocabulario, ¡te juro que te voy a..!** –Tragué saliva disimuladamente, pero mire hacia otro lado, para que no se notase mi nerviosismo. Parece que eso enojó más a mi mamá, porqué prácticamente me estaba fulminando con la mirada-

- ** Ya mamá, ni que "imbécil" sea la gran cosa.** -Fingí indiferencia. La verdad, es que no me gusta mostrarme débil. Acabo de recordar que siempre he sido una pésima actríz. Por lo que mi 'gran' actuación fue algo, emh... patética. Pero también recordé que la única persona tan cofcofidiotacofcof como para creerme, es mi mamá.-

- ** ¿Te atreves a mencionar de nuevo esa palabra? ¡¿Y EN MI CARA?!** -Maldita sea, ya se cabreó. Odio cuando se emputece así.-

- **Pero es que…** -Traté de excusarme, pero es obvio que va a ser en vano.-

**- ¡PERO NADA JOVENCITA! Te vas a tu cuarto, estás castigada.**

Un gruñido de molestia se escapó de mis labios, mientras subía lentamente escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación. Mi madre era de ese tipo de personas que se enojaban por casi cualquier... Tontería. Me parece realmente injusto que me castigue por esto. Pero no me enfocare más en eso. Con delicadeza, tomé un grueso libro que estaba en la mesita de noche. La literatura era algo que realmente me relajaba; me ayudaba a escapar de esas situaciones tan incómodas que me metía. Pero algo fallaba. Necesitaba primero mis gafas para leer. Que use lentes no significa que sea una ciega, tampoco es que tenga una visión perfecta de dioses. Me acerqué sin prisas hacia el escritorio que estaba cerca de mi ventana, donde se encontraban mis anteojos. Pero antes de cogerlos, me quedé mirando la vista de la ventana abierta. Hermosa vista. Noche estrellada, acompañada relajante sereno que golpeaba levemente contra mi rostro. Sonreí inconscientemente por la belleza de la vista... Ay por favor, solo estoy viendo fuera de mi casa. Tampoco es que el parque frente a mi hogar sea tan feo, pero no es la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Suspire, ahorrándome las ganas de saltar a mi cómoda cama y leer el libro, empezando tranquilamente a caminar fuera de allí, con el estuche de los lentes entre mis dedos. Pero, alejándome de la ventana, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo una figura misteriosa. No la pude ver mucho, pasó casi a la velocidad del sonido, con mucha agilidad, saltando entre árbol a árbol. Un leve grito de agonía sonó. Me apoyé en el borde, llena de curiosidad, y me fijé hacia afuera. Era de noche, por lo que no pude ver con claridad. Solo sé que era una sombra, la misma que antes. Creo que se resbaló con una rama, ya que se veía adolorido en el suelo, y sobándose la cabeza. Abrí la ventana en un movimiento brusco, y grité con fuerza.

- ** Oye, ¿estás bien?**

No respondió. Solo me ofreció una fiera sonrisa y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba en el techo de mi casa. Parpadee varias veces, incrédulo. Y antes que volviese a abrir los ojos, ya estaba sobre mí, tacleándome. Ok. Vaya situación más incómoda. Primero que todo, ¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? Segundo que todo. ¿Por qué sus ojos son rojos? Tercero que todo. ¿Porqué me mira con una sonrisa tan… hambrienta?

El silencio reinó por mucho tiempo la sala. Yo estaba allí. Esa cosa también. Situación realmente incómoda, eso sobre mí.. Y yo en el suelo, indefensa, cual cazador y presa. Puta madre, pero si es fuerte, tanto que no puedo quitarle encima mío. Pude notar que su respiración era totalmente, inusual. Respiraba como un moribundo perro hambriento a punto de obtener un festín de comida, o como podría definirlo mejor, agitadamente. Parece que me había distraído un poco, porque no había notado que de su boca, escurría baba. Ew. Que asco. Por amor a Dios, ¡Cierra la boca! –Nunca mejor dicho– Salivaba tanto que, bueno. ¡Me estaba empapando! ¡CON SU SALIVA! Que horrible falta de glamour. Espera.. eso en su boca. ¿Por qué sus dientes son inhumanamente blancos? ¿Y porque esos cuatro son más grandes que los demás? ¿Y porqué…? Haha. Buen chiste. Excelente. Vamos, gracias subconsciente por crear este espléndido momento. ¿Cómo yo, Twilight Sparkle, la hielo seco, la-que-no-cree-en-cuentos-de-hadas, va a realmente creer que este sujeto es un vampiro? HAHAHA. Por favor. Voltee con todas mis fuerzas, y miré mi calendario. Viernes 13 de Septiembre. ¿Debería sorprenderme?

- ** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** –Reía tanto que podía sentir que empezaba a atragantarme con mi propia saliva.

- **¿Qué te sucede?** –Su voz era entre chillosa, irritante y algo grave, más hablaba muy rápido. No podía definir su género con claridad… Espera. ¡Por fin habló!

- ** HAHAHAHA… Perdón, mi risa mental llegó a la vida real.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Nada nada.**

Hizo un gesto de confusión. No te preocupes, hermano. Si yo fuera tu, también lo estaría.

- **¿Puedes perdonar mi idiotez? Haha** –Lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, madre santa, jamás me había reído así en tiempo-

- ** ¿Qué hiciste?** –Su tono de voz exageraba su confusión-

- ** Es que. Haha… Pensé que eras.. HAHAHA ¡NO LO VAS A CREER!** -¿Cuándo acabé confiando en él, para terminar hablándole como si fuera un amigo mío?-

- **¿Un vampiro?**

**- ¡EXACTO! Que gracioso, ¿no?**

**- Sííí, muy gracioso, haha.** –Soltó una risa algo nerviosa, de esas que ríes porque ocultas algo. Hmm…-

**- No me digas que..**

**- Sip.**

**- No manches.**

**- No mancho.**

**- ¿Neta?**

**- ¿Qué significa eso?**

**- No tengo idea.**

Mira que cómica situación. El silencio reinó la sala. Otra vez. La cosa era rara. ¿UN VAMPIRO? ¿QUEEE?

- ** Si quieres.. te lo demuestro.** –Sonrío pícara y maliciosamente, ofreciéndome una mejor vista de esos afilados dientes, sus... colmillos.-

Mi primera reacción, fue plegar por mi vida, por favor, ¿Qué haría más ante el pánico?- Por favor no.. emh.. mi sangre sabe a sal.. es que.. como mucha sal. Es un problema que tengo.. y es contagioso, si tomas de mi sangre se te contagia... Y… creo que ya lo entendiste. – Que estúpido me veo. Rogando por mi vida.

- **Haha, que adorable eres, mira. –Me señaló con su dedo- ¡Incluso empezaste a respirar raro!-**

**- ¿Q-qué? ¡Y-yo no hah estoy respi-pirando hah raro!**

**- Relájate un poco ¿sí? Ni siquiera te he mordido aún.**

**- ¡PERO VAS A HACERLOO!**

**- Está conversación no tiene sentido. Deja de gritar como niña.**

Al fin, el momento arribó. Pude sentir que sus colmillos afilados y mojados por la saliva, chocaban contra mi piel suave y delicada. El cazador testaba primero a su presa, lamiéndole el cuello para comprobar la calidad de su próximo alimento, siendo este perfecto. Oh demonios, dejaré de definir esto como un poeta. ¡Joder, me voy a morir! Solo puedo decir con claridad, que estaba muy nerviosa.

- ** VOY A MOORIIIIIIIR** –Exagerados gritos de terror y miedo salían de mi boca. No puedo creer que esté actuando tan sumisa.

- **Cállate, tontita, que ni siquiera he empezado.**

Sentí profundamente como sus dientes atravesaban mi piel. Quise gritar por un segundo, pero el sonido no salía de mis labios. Bueno, esto fue inesperado. Pensé que el dolor seria letal, pero no. Se sentía como si te hubieran disparado un tiro. De paintball. En el cuello. Pero, el dolor no era así como yo siempre pensé que sería.

- **¡AHHHH EL DOLOR EL DOLOOOR!** –Grité de forma exagerada, haciendo continuos ademanes nerviosos-

Se separó de mí. Podía ver a duras penas MI sangre cayendo de sus labios. La luz de la luna le iluminó. Era una figura conocida. Lo primero que vi, fue aquella cabellera rizada, larga y rosácea... me trae recuerdos. Hey, un momento. ¿¡Será a acaso!? ¡¿PINKIE PIE?!... Espera. ¿Porqué de repente la habitación da vueltas? ¿y porque ella se ve tan borrosa? Mmm.. creo que yo.. mejor.. voy a dormir..


End file.
